


Our love will never fade

by Katianajazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katianajazz/pseuds/Katianajazz
Summary: Lucius is betrothed to the beautiful Narcissa Black, however, a lesson on Valentine's Day reveals his true love.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hermione's Nook Lovebirds Fest





	Our love will never fade

"Take your damn claws out of my arm and leave me alone."

The irritated snarl was loud enough for a group of passing Sixth Year girls to giggle and bat their eyelashes at the angry-looking blonde. If the great romance was over between the currently pouting Narcissa Black and stud of the century Lucius Malfoy they would certainly throw their caps in the ring for his attention. 

They soon scurried away as both Lucius and Narcissa turned furious looks upon them, leaving Narcissa to snap at her betrothed. 

"We're betrothed Lucius, don't you think it's about time you stopped pretending?" 

He turned to her and somehow the silent anger which radiated off of him was worse than the harsh words. Reaching down he pried her fingers from his arms and flung her hand away from him. 

"Betrothed, Yes. Married, No. Leave me alone Miss Black, do not test my patience. I hate Valentine's day." 

He strode away, his long blonde hair and deep black cloak streaming behind him. 

A bark of laughter made her whirl around to see who had witnessed the humiliating scene, she wasn't comforted when she saw the tall muscular figure of her most tiresome cousin, Sirius Black, propped up against the door frame of a nearby classroom, his hair was missed and his lips swollen, he looked thoroughly debauched.

"Trouble in paradise little cousin?" 

She glared at his crowing and allowed her temper to show through the ice Princess persona she'd spend hours perfecting in the hope that showing off her perfect pureblood breeding that Lucius would show her a little more interest. 

"Piss off Sirius, I thought you'd be off snogging one of your little boy toys. Isn't that something Aunt Walburga would be interested to hear?" 

She knew immediately she'd missed the mark, that Sirius did what or who he wanted and cared little about what his mother thought of him. 

“Oh Cissy are you feeling neglected, is everyone getting some except for you? Our perfect little ice princess is jealous? I mean even Bella’s getting it on with her new hubby, isn’t she? I bet they’re freaks in the sack.”

Clearly onto a loser Narcissa stormed away in the same direction that Lucius had gone leaving Sirius stood in the corridor laughing at her retreating back. 

Lucius didn't stop until he reached the sanctuary of his room, thanking Merlin that as a prefect he had his own room. He pulled his outer robes off exposing his ruined shirt and finely chiselled abs marred by the faint red scratches from fingernails which had clutched at him in ecstasy. 

That had been far too close. 

Flopping down on his bed he groaned. He hated Valentine's day, hated the flowers, hated the chocolates, the hearts, the cupids, the cards and confetti and he especially hated his inability to send any of them to the one he really wanted to show he adored. 

He was betrothed to the admittedly beautiful Narcissa Black, the perfect pureblood match for a Malfoy, but not the perfect match for him, unfortunately, he had no say in the matter. 

Looking down at his watch he groaned again, he would just have time to freshen up, cleanse the smell of sex from his person before he would be expected in the Great Hall to chaperone the Valentines Day Lunch. There had been a rash of potioned chocolates present at the Breakfast that morning. And the staff were eager to avoid any more incidents, Madam Pomfrey was already at capacity with flushing solutions and potion lessons had been suspended while Slughorn worked to replenish her stock. 

Lunch was even more strenuous, Narcissa was ignoring his morning rebuttal and draped herself over him, her cloyingly sweet perfume choked him, her perfectly manicured nails dug into his arm as she piled morsels of foods he didn't even like onto his plate. 

She had even bought herself an expensive bauble claiming in a loud obnoxious voice to him that it was too much and he spoilt her so much and he could do nothing, to all outward eyes he had to be more careful, this morning he had let his guard down, let his hate of Valentine's day get to him. 

By the end of lunch, he was glad to hurry out of the hall with his fellow Sixth Year's, he just wanted to get his afternoon lessons over and done with and leave the Professors to chaperone the Valentines Day Feast and dance while he sequestered himself in his room with a book. 

Professor McGonagall ushered the class into the room, Lucius was thankful that it was devoid of Valentine's decorations which seem to have invaded even the most obscure corners of Hogwarts. She seemed just as irritated by the giddy giggling girls and bashful and embarrassed young men who were distracted by the romance and excitement of the day as he was, however, he wasn’t in luck, she had predicted that excitement would be at fever pitch and as such had tailored her lesson to include the Valentine spirit.

With a wave of her wand small brass cages landed softly on the desk in front of each student, inside chirping happily were pairs of brightly coloured love birds, they sat side by side grooming each other lovingly causing the girls to coo at their adorable antics. 

“Today we will be skipping forward a little in the Transfiguration Alphabet, we will be learning the spell, Lovebirds to Love notes.  
This spell, although much like other Transfiguration spells we have looked at may seem far more personal as if performed correctly your love bird will turn into a love note personal to you." 

Lucius felt like slamming his head off of his desk, he couldn't send the burning words to the person he wanted to. He'd have to imagine the flowery words people would imagine him saying to Narcissa. He joined the class in practising the wand movement and incantation before his attention turned to the happy little bird perched in the cage in front of him. 

Opening the door he reached in, he was surprised when the bright coloured bird hopped onto his hand letting him withdraw it from the cage. Its willingness to trust him made him smile and the thoughts of the high pitched, pale blond ice queen and to a warm smile and deep throaty chuckle which made his heart skip a beat and his stomach to twist into knots of excitement. 

His wand swirled through the air pale pink sparks of energy trailing in its wake and without thought, the incantation fell from his lips. Before his eyes the colourful bird transformed into a sheet of thick good quality parchment, instead of settling on his desk it rose into the air, words flooded the blank surface, words he couldn't quite make out. 

To his horror, a softly spoken voice began to speak and he realised the love note was reading itself. The class, noticing that someone had completed the spell and were about to be treated to some potentially salacious gossip fell silent and all eyes focused on the floating letter. Not only was it speaking, words rose from the parchment and hung like glittering golden smoke in the air for a few seconds before vanishing. 

_My love, my heart._

_I hate Valentine’s day, it reminds me that for the rest of our lives we will have to be untrue to ourselves, that family commitment will always come before our love._

_Do the names of Black and Malfoy really mean so much that we have to forsake everything we have, everything we could have to uphold the names._

_I know you’re smiling thinking about the Blacks ever having a good name, but I believe in you, in your ability to restore the honour of the Black name, remember my love, I know you inside and out and you are truly light. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. Remember this, my love, when your self-doubt rears its head._

_My own self-doubt makes me wonder why you would choose to associate with me after the choices you know I’ve made and the direction my life is heading, let alone love me for who I am. I am not pure, nor do I dare hope that I will ever be pure again, please believe me when I say that my heart is forever yours whatever corruption my soul is subjected to. I am yours, yours in body and spirit._

_Every single moment I spend in your arms brings light and happiness to my heart, your presence heals me, nourishes me and bolsters me to go on._

_Heart of my Heart, my soul speaks to yours, my desire burns for you and my love for you is eternal, unending and unparalleled._

_My passionate darling, so responsive and perfect in your pleasure. I yearn to touch you. When I run my fingers through your hair, your moans of pleasure make me want to take you right there and then. I relish our battle for dominance, how you enjoy my teasing touch, how you squirm for me, arch into my touch, how you beg and plead so prettily for release and by how by the time I sink into your depths, you submit so perfectly. Oh, my love, when you press against me, meeting my thrusts it drives me crazy and the noises you make are imprinted upon my mind for eternity. You are incomparable in your beauty when you come undone in my arms._

_I watch you as you sit with your friends and I know underneath your robes you still bear the marks of our lovemaking as do I and I know those marks go deeper. You have marked my soul._

_The day we part my heart will break beyond repair, I will marry as I am expected to do, please remember me, my love, remember that I love you deeply and that if I could make any other choices that you, you my dear Sirius would be the choice I would make. I would be with you forever to love, cherish and care for, we would have a family and we would raise them to be good and kind. Sirius, be happy and free and I beg of you, take care of yourself and Merlin, please let our wands never cross._

_With all my love._  
_Forever and for Always_  
_Your Lucius_

The letter exploded into a rain of feathers and there on the desk chirping softly was the pretty little bird once again. Silence reigned in the previously bustling classroom, the girls were teary eyed at the tragedy of the story, the boys were trying to avert their eyes from Lucius Malfoy who sat with his head resting in his hands. He seemed broken by the realisation that the day to end his relationship with Sirius, the man he truly loved had come.


End file.
